SPD goes in to the past
by razmend
Summary: The rangers, the commander, Boom and Kat go to the past to find a teen who is very power full. What is her connection to the commander? You will just have to read and find out!Kat\Doggy Z\Bridge Jack\Syd Sky\OC
1. Chapter 1

She was walking to the park when all the sudden a group of people fall right in front of her at first she was freaked but she knew better so she went over to them and said with a tone that meant you hurt me I swear I will scream. "Are you ok" they all look up looking confused , wondering where the hell they are but the dog like thing spoke for them saying " hi do you know where we are". The girl answered him and

Said yeah Denver. Co the whole group went white the girl looked at them and knew that if they looked scared then there has to be a reason so she asked " um I don't mean to be intrusive but are you ok you all look like you are going to faint or something. The dog like thing answered again for them saying yes we are ok but may I ask what year it is? Yeah its 2010 she answered giving them a look that said they were going crazy. This time one of the girls in the group did faint, when she fainted the girl didn't care who they where that girl needs help before they could do anything about the girl that had fainted the new girl said "come with me" they all look at her like she is crazy but soon realize that for their friend they need to follow this unknown girl. They get to this house a minute away from where they landed the girl says " put her over here and she heads to the kitchen and brings back a wash rag and a couple glasses of water for her unknown guests she looks at them and says "may I ask why she fainted and who are"? They all look at the leader of the group and he nodes the one in the read looks at the new girl and says "my name is Jack and we are SPD power rangers expect the cat and the guy standing next to her we are from the future." They all look at her to see her face go from disbelief to shock, she says slowly ok so I believe you but I don't know why then adds why are you here if you belong in the future? Jack looks at

the guy that seems the leader and he nods so Jack says "we are here because we need to find a couple of people from our time one of them is a very bad guy his name is Gruumm and he is here looking for a baby that should now be 14 years old this baby is supposed to have powers over the light we have to find her before he does or the future that we know may not exist"! At first the girl was shocked then she said "how can I help"? The dog looked at her and said "well you can tell us your name she looked at him and said right my name is Corine but you can call either Mia or Tink I don't care then adds what are your

names" the dog like thing starts off by saying " "I am commander Anubis Cruger you may call me commander or sir if you don't mind" she smiled at him then looked at the cat who said "my name is

Katherine Manx but most people call me Kat" next the guy in blue says "my name is Sky Tate" then the one next to Kat says "my name is Boom and I am the chef gadget tester" then the last girl says "my name is Sydney Drew but people unless they are mad call me Syd" and the last guy says my name is "Bridge Carson" then Mia turned to the girl on the couch and asked "who is she"? They all turn and the commander says "her name is Elizabeth Delgado but everyone calls her Z because she hates being called

Elizabeth or she might pumble you to the next world". Ok so we got introductions handled now how can I help you find this super teen you need to find"? They all turn to Kat and she digs into her pocket for this remote control then has a shocked look on her face the commander looks at her and "says what's wrong Kat" she looks at him and "says Sir the energy reading says that the baby is here in this town" everyone says woo the commander looks at Mia and "says can you recall anyone that might not be

normal" the girl answered saying "yeah the whole town no one is normal" then adds looking at Kat can that thing help us if we go outside and get a better reception" Kat looked at it then said "yeah it should but me and the commander can't go outside what if someone sees us"? "I have already thought of that"

Kat then gestures to her and the commander to follow her they do and she says "try these on ok and they should hide your forms from everyone that doesn't know you" they look at the clothes that she showed them and say "ok and thanks". When the commander and Kat are done the rangers and Mia couldn't tell that they were not from Earth so they get Z up and head out they found a field where kids

are but nothing happened Intel krybots and Morgana appeared the commander yelled" Mia get out of the way" she looked at him but said "ok and ran behind a tree alongside Kat and Boom the rangers hit the krybots left and right but then a monster appeared next to Morgana and they get beaten even with their rangers suits and Kat helping and right when the monster and Morgana attack Mia makes a

dangerous move and gets in front of them and says "not a move Morgana or I will …" Mia not sure what she will do just glared at the evil girl then Morgana just looked at her then let out an evil laugh and said "what can you do glare at me to death she looked at her monster and said attack". Mia steps closer to her new friends then stands in front of them and waits for it to end then she feels this energy in her hands and right as the monster and Morgana get with in reaching distance she screams "don't

come any closer"! light rips from her hand making the monster and Morgana be pushed back sliding on the ground unconscious. after that Mia fell to the ground very weak from all the light that she used up, the rangers run to her side and the commander looks at her and said "you are that baby that was put in

the time hole then" added "wow you can pack a punch" then he turned to Kat and "asked how come the energy signature did nothing when we were at her house". Kat answered "I guess it was because she was not using any of it so it didn't go off but when she did that power move it pretty much exploded from all the energy that came out of her". When they got back to her house they find that Mia's is home and they walk in her mother not knowing who they are screams and then sees her daughter in the

commanders arms says "what did you do to her expecting an answer they all look at her and the commander puts her down on the chair and looks at Mia's mother and says she is from the future she is a girl with power that no one can comprehend she has to come with us where she belongs. Mia's

Mother looks at him like he said that her underwear was showing and was about to say no when a small voice said I am going everyone looks at the chair to see Mia up and looking at them with eyes that energy in them she wanted to go but they were going to have to convince her mom and dad to it because the look that her mom was giving her was not understanding it was shock then she found her

voice and said Corine you may not go with these people who I don't know and they need to go to some mental hospital because their talking crazy but she saw the look in her daughters eyes and said you believe them the girl answered her yes mom I do you weren't there ok I felt the power run through me

and saw with my own two eyes mom I am from the future and was brought here by time portal when I was a baby to either keep me safe or to destroy me when I got older because I could control my powers when I was a baby then said mom you have to believe me please her mom looked at her daughter and

said how will you get back to the future the girl answered I don't know but I am sure that Kat and the commander do and then looked at them Kat took something out of her again and said by a transporter that I created it should bring us back then she looked at the mom and said if she can come with us then

we must know so she can ready to go she can go but you must wait Intel her father comes home so he can say goodbye. The commander looked at Mia and said go pack she looked at him and said yes sir and

then turned to Z and Syd can you guys help me sure they both reply and has they go up stairs they hear Mia's mom ask what kind of problems her daughter will stumble by. The hours tick by when it finale

reaches 6:00 and Mia is packed her father comes in expecting a wife and kid but come home to a house full of people he did not know he froze he saw that his daughter was packed and looked at his wife and she said Steve our daughter is from the future and she is going back but I told her to wait so you could say goodbye his daughter goes over to him and hugs him and he whispers to her that he will always be his Tink and then she goes over to mother and hugs her one last time before going next to Kat she hits a button and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When they landed on SPD Earth**,** everyone {except Kat of course} landed on their butts, Sky helped Mia, Kat looked around and **-"**We need to get to SPD**."**

The red ranger agreed but said: "How? It's not like we can call the base and say we have the powerful teen send the runners."

"That's exactly what we'll do. Remember Jack, I created the runners. "Kat looked at him before she pulled another gadget out and pushed a button. A couple of minutes later they arrived .Mia was so shocked that she couldn't move. Sky noticed that she hadn't moved yet and went over to her.

"You'll get used to them**,** don't worry**. **She looked at him

"Um Sky I'm not afraid that I won't get used to them, I'm afraid that I'll get squashed by them. "She laughed before they got in the gyro-copter and headed over to SPD base. When they arrived at base, all of SPD was awaiting their arrival, even Supreme Commander Fowler. When the Power Rangers approached, Birdie gestured them to follow him.

Everyone does and when they get to the command center he looks at Mia and says "is this her commander"?

Cruger says "yes sir it is she will help us defeat Gruumm".

Good commander Birdie says "now her name what is it? If I am taking her with me to head quarters I must know her name"

They all looked shocked by what he said that she didn't answerer at first but when the shock was over with she said in a defiant tone " I am not leaving commander Birdie"

He and the rest of the group where shocked by her boldness but he shook it off and said "of course you are we must protect you at all cost or Gruumm will win and we can't have that"

She looked at him and glared then she felt the power in her hands but held back. She said "Gruumm will always win with an airhead bird like you" the hole room went completely quite so she continued saying "commander Birdie if you expect me to leave the friends that I have here and not go kicking and screaming then you have got me all wrong I want to be trained by the rangers and commander Cruger not you because honestly I don't think you can fight even if your own planet was at stake" she says folding her arms across her chest to hide the light that she knew was starting to come. Still the whole room was completely quite,

Commander Cruger took the time to say "sir she trusts us she knows us we know her and we can help harness the power that she has". Commander Birdie looks at her and is about to say something when all the sudden the ground started to shake everyone started to fall when it stopped the commander asked if everyone was ok but not everyone was

Sky looked to his right and saw Mia still on the ground and said commanders everyone come over to her when she starts to wake they give her air but she doesn't need what she needed was to tell them what was coming Mia , Sky started but was by her and

Said "no Sky" then she turned to the commanders and said "sirs either you don't believe me or you do but there is a huge dark energy coming this way"! All of the room then started to move because cadets had to pinpoint where the energy was

Mia was standing next to commander Cruger when Kat came over and said maybe you should give Mia the light saber so she can help defeat the shadow

he looked at her and said good idea Kat then turned to the blond haired girl next to him and said Mia when we found out that the power would be the light that could turn all evil beings to good or something like that we decided to have morpher ready in case something like happened and we also found a saber in a nearby planet that is called the light saber and will be perfect for your light power then he hands her the morpher and says to morph say SPD light power ok

She nods and then looks state and kind of yells SPD light power and then disappears in a sudden white light surrounding her the whole room when quite and commander

Birdie said where is she and before anyone could give him their ideas Kat says

relax she is with the rest of the rangers everyone turns to the screen and watches as the white ranger leaps up into air and kicks the dark monster with all her might

then the other rangers get to her and they hear Jack say nice job Mia she looks at him and says we are not done just yet and says in to the mic " Kat do I have a Zord like the rest of the rangers

the reply was not the answer she wanted because Kat said yes but 1 it was not tested and 2 they still need parts.

The commander said into the mic "Mia come back to Base he ordered

her reply was not a happy one" ok commander but I don't like it" and the next second she was standing in front of him she says power down he looks at her and says good job cadet she nods back to him and turns to the monitor and watches as the rangers contain the dark monster

after that the rangers come back and Mia greets them saying good job you guys kicked butt out there the red ranger said thanks so did you

then commander Birdie looked at Mia and said you were right cadet if you train here then you will have fun while you do it but also learn, you may stay here the girl knew better than to say anything other than thank you sir.

It was weeks after that day and Mia was walking on the street when some guy grabbed her by her arm and yanked her into an ally then said it's ok white ranger I will not hurt you but I must tell you that you are working with family at SPD your birth father I must warn you that he does not know about you so he would not think that you were alive also there is s spy with in SPD and he is giving Gruumm info that must be kept secret and before she could ask anything he was gone she left the ally looking both ways then headed back towered SPD to warn them of the spy and when she gets there she went straight for the command center and

when she got there she said sir we may have a spy here we need to see who left and we need to do it soon

he looked at her and said Mia we have already been notified and it seems that the only person who has left in the last couple of weeks is the one telling me about it then added what do you have to say for yourself Mia we let you in and taught you and you go and tell everything that we told you to Gruumm normally I would have made one of the rangers do this but I think it would break their hearts then he added Mia give me your morpher and saber she went white and she felt that someone had stabbed a knife in her she couldn't breathe but she was able to give him everything that he asked for then he said Mia do us all a favor and don't use your powers ok she nodded but wished she told him that it wasn't her but she knew that he would not hear her if she tried so she felt but she would not be far from the rangers in case they needed her help and with Gruumm you had to stay on your tiptoes.

Once she left SPD she headed towered Piggy who might be able to help her find out who the real spy was before he did any more damage when she got to Piggy's nobody ran because she was not wearing her uniform so she went to him and said hey Piggy

he said oh know SPD and hearing the word SPD the whole crowd left faster than a heard of bulls that are getting chased by a lion,

Piggy I need help ok I've been kicked out of SPD

he looked at her but showed no emotion at all and said why

she answered because commander Cruger thinks that I am spy sp he kicked me out and took my saber and by morpher so I need your help Piggy I need you tell me everything that the rangers know which means when they come here looking for info I need you tell me who they are looking for and why then I can help by making it easier to defeat the bad alien and maybe figure out who is the real spy is and if I know him\her

he looked at her and said will you pay me

she looked at him and said sure Piggy I'll pay you I have to go but page me or something ok

he gave her a look and said ok where can I find you

she answered him saying I don't know I guess you can find me in the run down area if you can't find me there then wait for me here

he says ok then adds now leave your scaring all of my customers

she grinned at him and said thanks then headed towered the run down district when she got there she started asking around and found who she was looking for but before she could do anything a alien came and said that Piggy told him to tell her that Kat had been kidnapped by Benaag

the girl was so shocked that at first she just stood there then she said thanks and headed towered the place that the alien said that it was the place that commander Cruger was said to meet when she got there she saw a big truck and kind of thought that if you are going to stash a mean cat then that is where I would put her and starts to go over to the truck but got stopped when the alien looked up from his fight with the commander and said "Cruger you heard what I said no SPD"

the commander looked up and said she is not one of us I came alone

the former white ranger looked down at them and said "it's true he is alone I am not SPD but I will try everything I can to free her so just keep on fighting while I do that"

She started to move again but got stopped by the alien but this time he was in front of her and he said "sorry but you are not getting to her not intel doggy loses and even then I don't think he can" then he aimed his gun at Mia but she flashed out.

She flashed back right at were Kat was and used her powers to free her then grab her ,the feline looked at her and said "what are you doing Here? You're a spy not SPD"

the girl looked at her and said "Kat I may not be SPD but I can tell you that I know more about it then you ever will" then she added "I am not the spy ok I will never be a spy",

Kat was so shocked by the young girl's outburst and then said"ok I believe you then reached in to her pocket and said you may need this if you are going to help the commander"

Mia looked down and saw her morpher took it and said Kat you are the best and flashed out of there and next to the commander

he looked at her and said what are you doing here

her answer was short I'm here to help and then she said SPD light then the girl said get ready Benaag a father and daughter team can't be beat

then the evil alien did something that she never would have thought could happen he put his weapon down and said dam I cannot hurt you Gruumm said he wanted you alive then he looked at doggie to use agents you doggie then he laughs you had no clue that Isinia was pregnant when we kidnapped her and when she had her kid we knew she would have some importance to him so we sent her in to the future and she stayed there intel you found out who she was we were going to use her and make her defeat her own father.

Wait the white ranger yelled

the alien looked at her and said what

the way she answered was pure hate look It does not matter who brought me ok the people who raised me where good and they taught me right from wrong and I guess it's because of them that I am this way I'm good and if I did not have such good parents then yes Benaag I would be on your side but I am not so get ready to get contained and she took out her patrol morpher and said hasta luego mocho and she confides him. Then she turns to her commander\father and sees that he is looking at her with curiosity she answered the question that she knew was there I found out after you made me leave SPD I had Piggy search and help keep tabs on the whole ranger thing just in case I was needed

then turned to Kat who was making her way down the hill she took her patrol morpher and said catch

the Kat caught it with one hand and said what are you doing

the girl answered I'm not trusted nor am I wanted I am going to find the man that said that this dog was my dad because honestly I really am starting to rethink who I think I am and she flashes of

and almost right as she did the rangers came around the bend and Sky went hey is that Mia.

His commander did not answerer him because he was too shocked about finding out that he kicked his own daughter out of SPD he mentally slapped himself if she wanted to she could have gone state to Gruumm but she didn't and he didn't get why, Jacks voice broke him from his thoughts, yes Jack he said

the red ranger answered sir should we go after her?

At first the commander thought it was a bad idea but then he thought some more and said yes Jack go after her and if you find her tell me right away I need to speak with her. Ok commander , Sky said then he turned to Jack and said maybe we should try Piggy's the red ranger then said good idea sky why don't you go and see if you can find her the rest of us will look around new tech city the blue ranger looked unhappy about going to the rat infested place but to find Mia then he'll do it the blue ranger said ok and headed towered his vehicle and got in then headed towered Piggy's and when he got there he saw piggy talking to a garbage can he went over and said so who are you talking to piggy went straight up and said no one sir then she stood up and said so you found me Mr. Tate he replayed yes Mia I did find you now the commander would like to have a word with you the girl said ok but if I go back can I have my morpher back please?

He looked at her and said "I think it depends on what the commander has to say. But I can try" She looked at him with her eyes glowing bright blue. She looks down and says "can we leave I'm hungry and tired" she pouts Sky starts to laugh as he says "hey no pouting ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha and they get into his helicopter and head to SPD. When they got there she was herded to the command center, the door opened and standing there was Mia's commander\father he looked at her then said to everyone else in the room "can I get a moment with our white ranger" everyone looked at each other then walked out.

After everyone left he turned and looked at her then threw her morpher and light saber at her, she looked at them with bright blue eyes and said thank you I was starting to feel weird without it. He looked at the ground and said Mia we need to talk he looked back at her and said "you need to know that I had no clue that you're mother was pregnant when Gruumm attacked if I had I would had never left her side". She looked down and said "sir its ok really I grew up with an older brother and great parents that thought me to do the right thing…..It's because of them that I helped you and the team when you came to my time ….. Sir may I rejoin the rangers please? I am not the spy you have believe me." The commander looked at her and said "I said can you give me minute with our white ranger didn't?" Mia jumped up and said "thank you sir" Mia was about to turn and leave but the commander stopped her and said "come here please Mia" she looked at him and said "ok" she followed him to his office and sat down in one of the chairs and looked at him. He leaned over to open something and he came back with a black box he looked at her then opened it and said "This was you're mothers she would have wanted you to have it. In the box was a white diamond necklace with a sliver chain. Mia looked at it and said "but sir…..Mia didn't know how to respond she loved it but she was afraid she would lose it her father looked at her and said "you won't lose I know you won't just wear it". She looked at him and said "ok sir I will and thank you" Mia then smiles and leaves right as she was about to leave the command center the alarm goes off she turns around and waits for the rest of the rangers they run and stand at attention Sky looks at Mia and says hey you with us? Mia responds by getting formation with them and standing at attention the commander comes out and says rangers we need to be careful with this one we don't know much about Drakel so go. The rangers go and expect shadow ranger to help them but he doesn't he stands by and watches as the team gets their butts kicked of course Mia knew why and said to them " guys he would help but we need to do this on our own believe in us and we can". After the team heard this they did and confide the evil Drakel.

Big shout out xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx for checking my work!


	3. Weird part 1

The rangers were training the D squad cadets in the simulation room and to be frank they weren't doing so well...Only one was kicking krybot Butt (: After D squad was dismissed Mia looked at Jack and said "Maybe we should talk to her"? Jack looked at her and said "yeah you're right" he turned to bridge and said "can you handle that? Bridge answered with a grin on his face "yeah I can handle that." "Can I go and get some buttery bread" as he said that his hands went up and down, Jack looked at him and said " Um ok Bridge do you what you want but make sure you talk to her. Bridge looked at the red ranger and said "right Mia would you go with me…you're a girl and she's a girl maybe it would be better if you talked and I was just there for ranger support"? Mia looked at the green ranger then everyone else before saying "I'll go if a certain blue ranger does my duties this morning" as Mia said this a grin showed on her face Sky looked at her and said "fine" the rangers all laughed everyone knew that when it came to Sky and Mia he would do anything for her without an argument.

Mia had to change from her work out clothes to her rangers outfit as she changed she looked at the white amulet that hung around her neck she put her shirt on and ran out of her room and literally ran in to her commander\father he looked at her and said "cadet is everything alright? Your acting as if the place is on fire" the white ranger looked up at him and said "no commander but I'm late I have to meet Bridge we're supposed to talk to one of the D squad cadets". "What is her name" the commander asked? His daughter looked at him again and said "Sophie she is better at fighting then her fellow cadets on D squad and I had suggested we talk to her maybe get her bumped up to C squad" Mia looked at her watch and said "speaking of which I have to go I'll see you later commander" the commander watched his daughter run down the hall thinking how much she was like her mother (:

He headed back to the command center he saw cadets and they all stopped and saluted. He gets back to the command center and see's Kat at a computer and walks over to her and says "what are you working on Kat? Kat smiled and looked at him then looked back at her work as she worked she spoke "commander I am trying to get the delta command mega zord but I'm have some trouble getting it and its frustrating! The commander looked at her and said "Kat calm down you can do it maybe you need to take a break. Come with me and we can get something to eat, the feline looked at him and said "oh commander I wish I could but I need to finish this, I just wish I could get it done we could use it in battle" the technical expert looked at the commander and said what if I can't get it"): the commander looked at her hard and said Kat stop being so hard on yourself you'll get it, it will just take time". As he said that the alarms went off and the rangers all come running in and Jack says "what's going on"? Mia comes to the side of him and says "Jack the alarms are going and Kat is standing at the place she always is with the look and you ask what's going on? What are you thinking"? Jack turns to the white ranger and said " I always ask it's my job" Mia was about to respond when she heard the sound of a growl from her father and thought different of it so she turned to Kat and asked " who is it this time?" The technical expert looked at Mia and answered "His name is Valko he is wanted in three other galaxies and is known for causing a lot of destruction."

The rangers looked at each other then Jack says "common rangers lets teach this guy never mess with S.P.D"! The rangers salute and say "yes sir" and the rangers all turn and leave the base. The rangers get to the their rides Bridge, Sky and Jack on their cycles and Syd, Z and Mia on their cruiser with Syd driving they get to where Valko is and get and hop of their vehicles and get in formation the rangers all say "SPD EMERGANCY !" Jack looked at the Alien and said "SPD you're under arrest" Valko looked at the rangers for a second and said "I have no quarrel with SPD all I want is the Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor and SPD has it, I want it so give it over" Mia looked at like it like it had said "I'm in love with you" but it didn't. She spoke and said "even if I had a clue what that meant I wouldn't give it to you you're bad news, bad guy" Valko looked at her and said "listen whitey I am going to get it and you aren't going to get in my way" he moves in a swift run and gets right in front of her hits her with his saber she hits the ground but gets back up in a swifter motion and said " to bad because we are not going step aside and watch you destroy this city" Jack looked at the white ranger and said "Mia maybe we should head back to the command center and see what this Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor thingy" the white ranger looked at her leader and said " ok jack you're right lets go" but she turned to the monster and said "we will be watching".

The rangers get back to the base and head straight to the command center , they get in and stand ready for the commander to talk to them he looks at Kat and she nods then she speaks " rangers the Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor is a highly wanted super computer and if it gets into the wrong hands…who knows what cou…" Kat couldn't finish that sentence because the ground had started to shake and everyone even Kat was on the ground Mia started to get only to be knocked down again finally the ground stopped shaking and everyone slowly got up no one really noticed but the commander watched his daughter to make sure she had no injures then he did the same to Kat and saw that both didn't have any he turned to the rangers and asked "is everyone alright"? The group answered with grunts and moans but was other wise ok. Mia looked at Kat and asked was that an earthquake or a very big alien"? "A very big alien that has grew" the cat answered with a look at the computer, Jack looked at the screen and said "we need to get out there" the commander stopped him from going by saying "yes but there seems to be a disturbance from outside SPD split up" he turned to Mia and said "you and the girls go to the disturbance outside SPD the boys and I will take the mega zord with Kats help we can control it" the cat nodded and said "right I'll get it read so I can help control the mega zord" the rangers all morphed and left.

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls run in and see D squad on the ground and Sophie in front of them like a guard dog, the three rangers run over to her and Z asked "hey are you ok"? The D squad cadet looked at her and said "yes" but before she could continue she was interrupted by the alien Valko, Mia looked at him and said "Z, Syd we need to pick up the trash now before he hurts someone"! The two girls look her then Z says " right" she heads in to kick the monster but he sends her flying the way she came and right in to Mia , the white ranger looked at Z and asked "are you ok"? "Yeah" she answers back then says "what about you? Are you ok"? She was about to answer but was taken aback when Syd was thrown at her and they all slowly stood up and Mia said girls maybe we shouldn't try this one by just attacking one at a time maybe we should attack together" the girls nodded and all did a jump kick he landed on the ground but got back up fast after he got up he hit them and the D squad cadets with everything that he had and the rangers landed on the ground demorphed and hurt.

The other three rangers arrived and were shocked to discover the three girls on the ground the commander ran to his daughter and helped her up she slightly grinned at him then her look got serious and she turned to look at Valko who was gone she cursed under her breath. Then she nodded to her commander\father to let her go and he did so she was able to limp to Sophie when Mia got to Sophie she asked "how are you? Valko didn't hurt you did he? The girl looked at Mia and said "no I'm ok I just want to get to my room I'm tired", Mia looked at her and said "go ahead get a good rest" Sophie looked at her and said "thank you" then left.

The rangers, Kat, and the commander were exiting the infirmary the rangers (minus Mia) head to the ranger area and see Sophie with an arm sticking out and wires in it they look at her then Sky says " you lied to us" the girl answered him " no I didn't I just"…. Not sure what to say she says nothing Jack looks at her and says "you're out of SPD" he says it like he doesn't want to but what choice did he have?

There you have it! I think its much better this time hehehehehe it took me a long while to finds the right place for SPD episodes because YouTube doesn't have them..so yeah…RR please and thank you!(:


	4. weird part 2

The commander and Kat were walking around the base talking about the monster that had gotten away from the three rangers and as they were walking the commander said "I don't understand how something so enormous could escape without a trace"? "Goradon can burrow deeper than our scanners can detect." It's probably miles below the surface" the commander says back to her "I hate to think about what he could do under Gruumm's command. "We have to find it before he does" Kat answers him saying "right" then turns and leaves.

With Sophie

Sophie was struggling with Valko as he pulled her along and she says "let me go you freak I have friends in high places" he pulls her close and says "you work for me now super computer. Prepare to control Goradon" the girl looks him in the eyes and says "this super computer has a name" she then pulls her arm out of Valko's hand and jumps as he tries to grab her she lands on her feet saying "it's Sophie and I'll never work for evil" she goes in into fight mode and she fights with him, she kicks him in the shoulder and that pushes him agents the wall. With that she leaves fight mode and runs away.

With the SPD D squad

D squad was training outside the girls were with them as the other three sat on the wall, Sky comes over and Bridge says "I was just thinking did we do the right thing expelling Sophie? I mean she seemed pretty devoted". Jack answered his question saying "devoted sure but devoted to what"? Sky looked at bridge and said "she didn't tell us the truth Bridge, so how could we ever trust her"? Bridge looks down with a sigh and says "yeah I guess you're right. As he said this the commander comes up on the training D squad and rangers and says "rangers" the rangers get in a line and pull their arms across their chests the commander says "at ease. Correct me if I'm wrong but at the last count we had five new recruits I only see four". Jack looked at his commanding officer and said "sir we found the mole that accessed the SPD computer it was one of the new recruits Sophie. She was a cyborg". The commander in a shocked voice says "a cyborg"? Sky steps up and says "sir pursuant to section 4-B\W in the SPD handbook which states that any person found to be a danger to SPD or its infrastructure at all can be and should be banished from the premises, so we banished her sir I mean banished it" Sky said all of it with a grin on his face. Mia looked at Sky then the commander and said "hey don't bring me into this, I wasn't even there when you banished her...I don't even get why she was a great fighter and was devoted to SPD. The commander looked at her then at the rangers and said "just because she is a cyborg does not make her our enemy", Bridge looks up at the commander as he is talking , the commander continues " find her and return her to SPD immediately" Jack says quickly "yes sir". Then the rangers except Mia go because she was stopped by the commander, he said "stay here you're still injured" after they turn he says "you can help Kat in the command center" Mia sighed but said "ok commander" then they head to the command center.

At the command center

The rangers except Mia were all over New Teck City trying to find Sophie. Back at the command center the commander, Kat and Mia were trying to get faze two online and the commander was having a hard time he pounded the key board to one of the computers. "Argggggga I'm tired of fighting with this thing" the commander complained, Kat still looking at the computer said we're dealing with complex logarithms Doggie you have to be patient" then she looked at Mia who was focused on the computer then she continued to talk to the commander "the computer has to calculate the precise sequence to activate phase two. It takes time" after she finished saying that the ground started to shake and the alarm went off, the commander asked "the question is how much time do we have?"

With Sophie

Valko comes back from a fight with the rangers minus Mia and goes straight to the computer and says "no more time for calibration "he hits a button on the computer and says "in gauge" Sophie starts to struggle and Valko says "I command Goradon to rise and obey you're new master" then he yells "RISE!"

As Goradon attacks, Kat is holding on and the commander says "Goradon is attacking" he looks at Kat and she says "faze two won't go online, we can't stop it" she looks at him and says "Doggie" but doesn't finish the statement because he interrupts her by saying "call the rangers, send the zords"

With Sophie

Valko is at the computer and is fighting with the rangers using Goradon he says "it's going to take more than that! Then he says "take that ha-ha behind him Sophie is struggling to beat it she finally gets control and thinks "I can beat this! She pulls the cords out of her arms and runs away causing sparks Valko looks at what happened and says "What? NO! Then he runs after her.

With the rangers in battle

Goradon is using its claws and swiping at the rangers and Syd says now what? And Jack answers by saying "power strike" the rangers attack but their zord is knocked to the ground Bridge says "our zord"

With Sophie

Sophie is running from Valko she looks behind her but ends up caught he pushes her to the ground and says "for a cyborg you have quite a spirit it's a shame I'll have to deactivate you come now it won't hurt you" as he is saying all of this she is getting a voice match and screams.

The commander, Kat and Mia were in the command center when both the commander and Mia hear a scream Mia looked at the commander and said "is it one of the perks of being a dog that I can hear hyper frequency"? Her father nodded and said to Kat "keep at it Miss Manx" she looked up from her computer and said "where are you going"? He responds as they leave the room "to a fight".

With Sophie

Valko raised Sophie and said "prepare to be erased" he didn't get the chance because the commander grabbed him by the arm and said "no it's not nice to pick on people" then he throws him behind himself then he turns to his daughter and said "keep her safe" she nodded and said to Sophie "everything will be ok just stay back and let me and the commander handle this". Valko looked at the two SPD officers and said "she's not human she's a cyborg" the commander says back "and you're just a criminal" then he turns to Mia and said "lets morph" she nods and they both say SPD emergency he ends with shadow ranger she ends with SPD light ranger.

They both charge up their sabers and Valko says "don't come any closer" the two rangers say light \shadow containment strike" when Valko is contained the two rangers run to Sophie, Mia says "are you ok? But the commander says "common Sophie this isn't over yet" she nods then the three of them head to the command center.

With the rangers Goradon had them by arms and legs of their zord Jack screamed "Kat do something" Kat responds "hang on guys I'll hit it with everything we got" the head of the base separated from the butt of the base and it attacked Goradon. Jack said "thanks Kat" the commander said "rangers return to base" all of the rangers complained they all said something but nerveless they went.

When they got to the command center they see Sophie, Bridge goes ever and stands next to her and says "Sophie you're ok" she responds "yeah" the commander says "no time for teary reunions we cannot beat Goradon with our weaponry and faze isn't sequenced yet" Kat looks down and shakes her head no. Sophie looks at them and says "I can do it" Bridge looks at her fast "If you plug me in to the directly into the SPD mainframe I can sequence the logarithm for faze two" Kat looks at her and said "you can also destroy SPD from inside out if you wanted to" Bridge looks at them then said "she can also fry her circuits if she gets too close to anti- virus fire wall. I trust her…..Guys? The rangers look at each other Syd says "let her do it" ,Z said "definitely" Jack says "go for it" Sophie smiles , the commander looks at both Mia and Sky and says " Mia ,Sky it has to be unanimous decision" Mia looks at her and said "I trust you I say go for it" everyone looks at Sky as he says " apparently I'm a monster to so no more judgments your alright in my book" the command says "good now get to your zord and prepare to upload" the rangers all run out saying "sir" Mia stays were she is at and helps Kat and Sophie , Sophie puts the connecter in her arm and says "ok I'm ready. Initiating sequencing" the computer says "Initiating DDBS faze two online "it repeated it and Kat looks up shocked and smiles and says "we are in business" then she says in to the mic "attention all cadets to the safety zone immediately this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill" the commander says to Sophie "good job" Mia looks at her and said sweet! Once everyone is in the safety zone the command said "mega zord mode" the base goes into zord mode the rangers come in and Mia says hey I have a position and goes over to the stand with the white light bulb as everyone else goes to their spots they kill Goradon.

At Spd

Sky is by a computer trying to get a drink he says "these robots never work" then Sophie comes in and said "need some help with that"? He answers "um yeah" she hits some buttons and said "there you go" he said "thanks I didn't mean…" she smiles and says "I know" then Mia comes in and said "the commander told me some great news but I'm going to let Bridge say it" he comes in and said "SPD number one I.T girl is going to be stationed Vatade space to over hall their systems" Sophie smiles and said "I can finally use my programs to help everyone in the galaxy" Z says "right on".

How was it? I want to know! Not much of Mia in this one. Power rangers doesn't belong to me it belongs to Saban.

I have to thank hypherlutz21 for reading and keeping me going! (: this chapter is for you hehehehe


	5. Recognition

So I have decided to skip the episode Boom it didn't sit well with me but the next one I am going to do because it could be more of a Mia\Sky episode.

Sky was in the command center he was working at a computer with Rick at his feet, the cyber dog wanted to play fetch but Sky said "I said no Rick" after he said that Jack snuck into the room and said "hey Sky what up" making Sky jump and lose all of his work he said "perfect now I have to start over" Jack picks up the ball and says "what are you doing here anyway I thought you got off duty hours ago? Then he throws the ball and Rick goes after it barking. Sky answers his question by saying "I was I do this to relax" Jack under his breath says "ok" then pats his leg and says "common Rick" but the dog takes the ball to Sky he drops the ball at Sky feet Jack looks at that and said "how come I throw him the ball and he takes it back to you"? "Because that dog is determined to make me play with him" Sky answered, Jack picks up the ball and throws the ball it almost hits Mia but she deflects it with light she looks at him and said "Jack you know its agents regulation to throw a ball in here"?"Yeah but I was just telling Sky here that all work and no play make Sky a dull boy" Sky looked at the dog and said "can you go and take Jack with you"? Jack looked at him and said "hey what about her"? Sky answered "She isn't bugging me now is she"? When he said that the alarm went off and the rangers got in a line and morphed. They get to their zords and since Mia didn't have one she was with Sky.

SPD

The commander is next to Kat both looking at the computer the commander says "it's Whootox", "Whootox he's a dangerous one he's wanted throughout the galaxy" Kat replays. The commander looks at her and says "now a thousand times more dangerous with a giant robot" on the mic Jack says "don't worry commander we're on it" Mia says in the mic "even if we don't get it the commander can always help"

With the fight

The rangers' zord hit Whootox's zord in the chest making it hit the ground It gets up fast and says "you will pay for that" then hits them with a beam then he says "there are other cities to destroy I'm out of here" then he jumps on two feet and plans to escape Z says "he's a fast one" Syd says "sure is" then Bridge says so what do we do now"? Jack puts his hands on his as if ruffling his hair and said "we should have gotten him" "maybe we still can Mia said then added commander".

SPD

The commander shouts "SPD emergency" then says "shadow ranger" then he says "delta command mega zord activate.

Whootox says "that was easier than I thought it would be" then the delta command mega zord steps in front of it and the commander says "stop you're under arrest" then hits the robot with a laser beam it goes down and the rangers run to were Whootox landed. Mia looks and says "There" she points to the alien that had tried to run to an ally they run over to him and Sky says "you're under arrest please don't make this any harder" they put cuffs on the alien then head back to base.

Mia was with Sky as they were taking Whootox, she turned to him and said "Sky I forgot that I have to see the commander can you take it from here"? He looked at her and said "yeah this one is handled go ahead" she gave him a huge grin and turned and left. She was gone the alien looked at him and said "How cute ranger love" Sky glared at him and said "shut up and"…he didn't finish because the alien connected his head with its own. When they transfer was done the alien pushed him in the cell that was meant for him and said "now I'm going to break the voice translator so no one would know it's good bye blue ranger and don't worry about you're white ranger she will love the new you" then he leaves

Sky tries to get the guards attention but they would always shock him back with a shocker so that never worked but he thought to himself " I need to get out of here I need to warn Mia she has to know that it's not me"

In the command center

Mia was working on a computer next to Kat when Sky came in she looked at him as he came over to her she said "so did Whootox go in nicely? "Yeah he did, without a fight" he answered then he did something she would never expect her grabbed her roughly by the arm and kissed her hard. Mia pulled away fast and screams "what the hell Sky"? The rangers were all by now looking at them and the commander had a look in his eye as he said "Cadet Tate what is wrong with you"? Sky looked at him and said "sorry commander I just couldn't help myself she is just so...So...So no words can describe how I feel to my fellow cadet" Mia looked away from him with a tear in her eyes but blinked it away then looked at him and said "Sky I suggest that you leave the command center and cool down because I think that you close to losing me as a friend" she then turns to the commander and said "may I leave sir"? "Yes cadet you may" he answers.

She goes to her room and picks up a picture she had of her mom, her dad, and her big brother back in 2010 she says out loud "mom this is one of those times that I wish you were here but I do that a lot so…..I mean the commander is great but….I think I love Sky and this isn't him….if it is then I don't want any part of it" she stays there and cries till she falls asleep.

Mia awakes to hear Kats alarm that really only a dog can hear and knows that she only hits the alarm if something is wrong in her lab and she runs straight there and gets there right after the commander does she runs in and sees the commander fighting Sky she runs to Kat and says "what is going on Kat"? Kat looks at her and said "I don't know but I don't think that is Sky he attacked me."

Mia looked at her father and stood up than she went to stop the guy that was not Sky he looked at her and said "you want to kiss again sweet cheeks"? She gave him a distraction and the commander knocked him in the head and he didn't get back up knowing he was out numbered.

The commander put cuffs on him and then looked at Kat and said "are you ok? He didn't hurt you? Did he"? Kat smiled at him and said "no Doggie I'm ok but that's not Sky I mean he kissed Mia in front of us then attacked me it's not him". Mia looked at the commander and said "I agree with Kat he would never do that to me or to her" the commander looked at them and said "right I agree with you two but how do we know where the real Sky is"? Mia looked at him and said "I have an idea" she turned to Kat and said "stay here to do what you were doing" then she turned to her commander and said can you bring him with us because if I'm right we are gonna need him" then the commander picked up Sky's body then followed his daughter to where the other rangers were going to contain Whootox that had gotten out.

"Guys wait" Mia called to them "we don't know who is who" Jack looked at her and said "huh how do you know?" "Because he kissed me then attacked Kat does that sound like Sky to you"? She asked him. No you're right it doesn't but how do we switch them back"? The commander came a minute later with the bad Sky then said "do your stuff" Whootox hit head to head with Sky's head after that everyone turned to Sky and Mia asked "Sky is that you or Whootox"? Sky looked at her and said "M I'm so...so...So sorry for what happened I hope you don't hold it agents me" she smiled and said "never Sky" then turned to Whootox then her commander and said "can we take care of him please"? He nods and they all morph and contain him.

Mia was in the command center alone looking up her adoptive family and was so focused that she didn't hear the door open. When she got to the point that her parents had died 3 years after she was taken back to her time she cried then she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around fast and saw the commander she looked down then back up and said "sir I know I'm not supposed to be here but I couldn't sleep and"….then she realized the look he was giving her the sad look, she froze and asked quietly "how long have you been standing there"? "Long enough Mia" he looks at the door then back at her and says "please follow me" she complies and goes with him they leave SPD and head to a park nearby he sits on a bench and says "sit" she does then he says " is something wrong Mia? "No sir" she answers "what makes you think that"? He looks at her and said "a couple of cadets have told me that after duties you go to your room; some say that if they go by your room at night they can hear you crying then I come to the command center and see that you are looking up the people raised you and crying over their death, I have reason to believe that you're hurting" she looks at him in shock then stands up and starts to walk back and forth then starts to talk " Commander I am hurting I miss my mom , my dad. My mom and I would argue so much but whenever I needed a push up from the ground she would always be there and push me up then there is my dad and he was the one that would hold me when I was sad, he was one of the strongest men I know the only time I saw him cry was when my grandma died.

The point is commander I'm hurt that I'll never see them again…you are my father now but it still hurts when I feel the necklace around my neck I feel closer to my birth mom and when I wield the light saber I feel closer to you. I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm glad you're my father but when I have boy troubles who am I going to go to. I'm so" …She didn't finish the sentence because all the sudden krybots were everywhere there had to be 100 Mia looked at her father and said "should we morph"? he nods they Both say "SPD EMERGANCEY" but end with shadow\light ranger they take the robots out and the commander looks at her and said "I know I'll never be good enough to be your father but you can come to me for anything" she is shocked by what he said but was able to stop him from walking away and she said "you are good enough I'm just in a state of missing my adoptives and I'll have to get used to it because I'm never going to see them again but I will see you and my mother again it will just take time that's all" she reaches up and kisses up on his cheek and they go inside.

Oh how I love to write…(: I love it more when I get reviews please and thank you(:


	6. Dismissed

Okay I usually do this at the end but ...she has stuck with me ever since I can member...So HUGE shutout to"hypherlutz21"

It's been weeks since Mia talked to the commander about the parents that raised her. Since then life for Mia has been improving she is finally getting used to waking up at 5:00 am to train and help the rangers train. Attacks happened but the rangers were able to handle it without her help. This weekend was going to be super scary Commander Birdie will be coming to see how Mia is being taught and whether Commander Cruger is commanding the rangers in the right fashion. Mia had to swear that she wouldn't start anything with commander Birdie.

Mia had a lot of time on her hands when she wasn't needed so when she had time it was spending it with Kat and the Commander. As Mia, Kat, and the Commander were headed to meet the shuttle car for the arrival of Commander Birdie, the Commander of the Earth station was saying " Why does Commander Birdie have to come here? Me and that over stuffed penguin do not get along"! Mia had to giggle in her hand but Kat continued saying "he is not a penguin and you get along fine" but he was already walking ahead of them "I hope" Kat whispered. Mia looked after the Commander and said to Kat "I think I know where I get my attitude from" she smiled at Kat and Kat said "no I think you think before you bite someones head off" Mia laughed as she and Kat caught up with the Commander.

Everyone was there waiting and kinda scared they weren't sure what to expect and knew that if Birdie didn't like the way that Commander Cruger handled SPD Earth that Commander Cruger would be fired and no one wanted that.

After the Commander got to SPD Earth everyone was told to get on with their training. The rangers, Mia, both Commanders, and Kat headed to the command center. When they got there the alarm went off the rangers got in formation, morphed then left. Commander Birdie looked at Mia and asked to Cruger "why isn't she with the rangers"? Mia heard this and answered him "Because sir, I only go when I am needed and they have this in the bag" but internally she thought because Birdie I want to look after you and make sure you don't make an airhead mistake.

A couple of days later everyone was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Commander Birdie to leave and before the Commanders got there the team was talking. Jack said "I for one can't wait for him for leave" Sky looked at him and said "for once we agree" Mia looks at both of them and says "Guys I'm not so sure that he is leaving just yet" the team looked at her and all said "huh". Before she can clarify what she meant the commanders came down Commander Cruger looked at his daughter and said "I'm sorry" she was about to question him when Commander Birdie said "I'm very sorry but I am relieving Commander Cruger from his duties.

Mia could see the light at her hands before she felt it heck she was pretty sure that half of New Teck City could see it. Birdie looked at her and said "control your self cadet" she didn't hold her tongue she was tired of holding her thoughts out like a good girl so she said "no! I will not control my self"! she clinches her fits and said "i knew you were going to come here and make a stupid airhead mistake I just knew it"! she took a deep breath but continued

"splitting up the rangers at battle is stupid but firing the one person that has us winning and Grummm losing is...idiotic you really want us to lose don't you Birdie"? Mia knew her father was going to yell at her so it didn't matter. Commander Birdie looked at her and all but yelled "you insolent little girl we should send you back where you came from"! Before Cruger could intervene, Mia yelled back saying "fine do it! its better then being here you airhead your going to let the person that killed my mother get away"! Before the team or Cruger could do anything she was gone in a flash of white.

Hours later no one could find her, she turned off her tracking so no one could find her. But she was there she was a figment of light no one could see her but she knew everything that was happening and when Jack told Kat about what Grummm told him about a battle with Cruger she was gone she knew also knew that Birdie knew because Jack had to tell him so she had to watch to make sure Birdie or her father didn't get killed.

Mia got to the place where the battle was and sat down waiting for the time she would make her self appear. When her father got there she went down and started to fight some of the crybots and when Commander Cruger had Grummm on the run she reveled her self. When both Commanders saw her she demorphed and said "do you really think I would have left my team when they needed me the most"? Commander Birdie looked at her and said "you little girl you ..." Commander Birdie was so mad that he couldn't say what he wanted to say. Mia looked at him then looked down and said "look I know that I went against a direct order and I said things I shouldn't have but I was here when you needed me and I was right about some things right"? Mia looks back at Commander Birdie and said "sorry" she turns to commander Cruger and said "I'm going to head back to the command center okay"? She looked at everyone one last time and was gone in a flash of white light.

The team got back to the command center. Mia wasn't there but 5 minutes after they got there she came through the door and saw everyone and said "whats up"? They looked at each other for what seemed like years when commander Cruger spoke "Mia you went against a direct order from a superior and shamed me too" she looked down but didn't say anything then she heard commander Birdie "girl you need an attitude change and since both of your parents are in the past we must think of something...How about taking her morpher away from her" Mia looked up so fast and said "sir ...fine do what you want suspend me for a couple of weeks, make me live on the streets but know that I was there for my team and I made choices that I would make again. I might have disobeyed an order but I had no choice...Commander Birdie you didn't give me one".

In the end before commander Birdie left the commanders took her morpher and light saber. She was okay with it, commander Birdie also kicked her out of SPD for a week and she was okay with it, it meant a break from work.

*well that is it...Second or is it the third story I updated this week ..I lost tract...r and r...PLEASE

I do not own Power rangers or I would have made Kat and Doggy get together...hahah


	7. Perspective

Mia had been on her own for 4 days and it's been fun. She would practice then rest and walk around then at night she would find a place to sleep. The last day before her banishment ends she was getting ready for a long walk in the park when all the sudden she hears a voice she knew all too well and turned around and said "Sky what are you doing here is my father okay?" He nodded and said "yes I just wanted to come and be with you on your last day on banishment and hope that you would spend the day with me". She grinned and nodded and said "where will we go?" he looked at the trees and said " I am thinking a walk in the park and from there I have no clue". As they walked though the park Sky stopped and said " remember when me and Wootox swapped bodies?" She nodded and said "Yeah why?" "you were trying to figure out why Wootox kissed you, well he found out" that was all he could say because all the sudden orange heads came out of no where! Sky morphed but since Mia couldn't morph she had to use her light powers and just has fast as the orange heads appeared they disappeared.

When Mia finished with the orange head and slowly walked over to Sky as he demorphed and asked "why did they attack us" then looked at the direction that the orange heads ran to. Sky was about to suggest something when his communicator beeped Sky looked at and answered saying "yeah" Kat on the other end told him that a monster called Greeneyes is trying to rob World Gold Depository and to meet the rangers there. Sky says into the communicator "on it Kat" Sky ends the call and looks at Mia and says "wanna come?" she answers sarcastic voice "what and miss all the fun of being a free non-ranger? Nope I am so coming."

Mia hides while Sky meets the rangers, as they try to find greeneyes. When Mia was hiding she saw this glow of light and that stopped the orange heads and contains Greeneyes.

A couple of hours later the rangers where all in the command center, Mia was there but no one can see her. Since the satellite surveillance is down the commander asked the rangers what happened but since one can seem to agree he asks Jack for his story first.

JACK'S STORY

The Red Ranger uses his Delta Blasters to take out another batch of Krybots.

"Nothing like a little krybot before breakfast" Jack exclaims as he makes quick work of them. Meanwhile the others parade him with hero worship.

REAL TIME

"I wish I had blasters like the Red Ranger." Sky says immitating Jack. "Where you even there Jack?" Mia looks at Jack and thinks to her self and I thought that Jack was the red ranger.

SKY'S STORY

Sky tells his version of the story. "...And you can put this down as an official report." The Blue Ranger takes on the Krybots, "I'll get these bots. Jack use your blasters!" The Blue Ranger saves the day with the Deltamax Striker.

REAL TIME

"It started early. I was gonna have oatmeal to eat, but then I thought: No, maybe a cheese and avocado omelet."Mia rolled her eyes as the commander got Bridge to get to telling his story.

BRIDGE'S STORY

The Green Ranger is the only one to enter like they learned in special entrance class. That's 5-7-8! Wait did I miss one? Okay wait I'll just start over." the Green Ranger questions while he handles the Krybots.

The Green Ranger uses his Deltamax Striker to save the day. "And that's the truth, the whole truth...

REAL TIME

"...And nothing close to the truth." Z finally gets the chance to tell her version of the story. Mia looks at the yellow ranger hoping that she will tell the truth.

Z'S STORY

The Yellow Ranger makes a special entrance of her own.

"The one and only Yellow Ranger!" Z exclaims as she takes on the Krybots. The Yellow Ranger finishes the job with her Deltamax Striker. "I'd like to see someone argue with that story."

REAL TIME

Mia looks down and thinks okay now what? wait till the rangers are all done then tell the truth? As she thinks this the pink ranger says "Not a problem!" Syd replies. Now she gets to tell her story.

SYD'S STORY

The Pink Ranger fights the Krybots, "I hope this looks good so that the others are impressed." The Pink Ranger saves the day and defeats the Greeneyes monster. The Pink Ranger uses her Deltamax Striker to finish the job.

REAL TIME

Mia looks at Kat and sees that she has almost finished the fixing the feed so they cal see what really happend but not close enough so Mia uncloaks her self

"Wow you guys know how to tell a story" everyone looks at her in shock and the commander says "how would you know about this?" she looked down then looked him in the face and said "I was walking by the World Gold Depository when I saw the rangers in trouble I was about to help them.

MIA'S STORY AND THE REAL THING

The Power Rangers are overwhelmed by the Krybots. The orb of white light appears and defeats the Krybots. Thinking they had defeated the Krybots, the Rangers form the Delta Squad Megazord and destroy Greeneyes' giant robot.

REAL TIME

Mia looks at them and says "good job on the zord fight though" then looks at Sky and says "see you later Sky" and follows the Kat and the commander out of the room from as the rangers argue again over what happened. Out side of the room the commander hands her, her morpher and saber and winks.

**I got most of the fighting scenes from **.com/episodes/2005_spd/ep20/

**and a HUGE thanks to ****hypherlutz21 for the idea and for helping me big time! this chapter is dedicated to her!**


	8. Messenger part 1

Mia and the team where all in the command when all the sudden Boom runs in carrying this huge metal thing and screams for everyone's attention "guys you gotta hear this" "**it's** **2040 and SPD has fallen and SPD has fallen today we sent out Omega ranger out but haven't heard word yet "**_ (sorry if I got it wrong!I couldn't find anything that said what the message really said) _Everyone looked at each other but no one spoke until Mia looked at everyone and said "look we don't if this is for real or not so I think that if we are level headed and stick together then we got it" Z nodded but said "what if its true? Then what?" Cruger looked at his daughter thinking we wont die we can't I just found out about her I cant lose her again then he looks at Kat and thinks what about her I mean she is the only women I let in my life after my wife...I can't lose Kat either.. So we have no choice we have to get though this.

ON GRUUUMMMS SHIP

Morgana was kicking krybot butt with her new battle suit and was thinking that she needs no future training and insists that she will bring down SPD.

BACK ON EARTH

Mia was in her room trying to figure out the message when a knock on her door stops her thinking she looks up and says "come in" the door opens and Sky comes in and sits down while thinking on how to say what he thinks she needs to hear then says as he looks down"I know your scared, we all are..But I need to tell you something ...Mia I like you a lot and if we get through this I was hoping you would go on a date with me" he said it so fast that he was out of breath he finally looks up to see her almost crying he gets up from where he was and sits next to her and asks "did I do something wrong?" she look at him and said "no..I'm...Just scared I mean if SPD is going to end then what is going to happen to us? If this is Gruumms doin like I think it is..Does this mean that he is going to capture me and try to use my powers as a weapon?" Sky isn't sure what to say so he takes her hand and whispers "no I wont let him take you, your dad wont either he lost your mom to Gruumm and I am pretty sure that he can't lose you to him or he would die". She nodded and said "yeah your right...and yes Sky if we get through this then I would love to go on a date with you" he grinned and was about to say something when the alarm rang and Kat's voice rang on the intercom for rangers and Mia to report to the command center.

Mia and Sky run to the command center and see everyone but Z and before Mia could ask the commander says "where is cadet Delgato"? Jack looks at the commander and says I think the message freaked her out" Cruger looks at Jack and says "yes the message has troubled everyone even me but we can't let this stop us from doing our job to protect the city" the speech gets nods from the rangers then the alarm goes off saying that there is a monster that is attacking the city.

UNKNOWN TO RANGERS AND SPD

Z was scared thats why she left she expect to be attacked by Morgana and expect Morgana to crush her after Morgana left Z hurried to where the rangers were not going to well and rushes to help them.

The rangers minus Z and Mia rush out to handle the first attack.

The rangers face off with Morgana's friend Shorty who takes down the rangers. Z gets to the rangers and they get together to finish it.

Then they have a Megazord fight with Morgana who's zord is defending a mechanical device but the commander and Mia step in just in time to stop Shorty from activating the devise by remote. Morgana still defeats the rangers when they land on the pavement bellow. At this all 7 rangers come together to stop Morgana and Shorty but somehow Morgana finds the remote and activates it. After that fire works are sent up in the air while Z goes to judge and confined them but something happens, something stops them its a vary dangerous and wanted criminal Devastation. The three criminals get together and attacks the rangers but leaves them to marinate in fear.(**dun dun daaaaaaaa)**

Back at the commander Center the commander is talking to commander Birdie who says that they are to far away and that depleting their forces would only fall into Gruumm's trap. So the rangers are out again when they Shorty appears and they use Canine cannon to take him down with ironically makes him grow big and attacks New Teck City. With Shorty's size he easily takes down the rangers. Then somehow runs and hides while saying "next time rangers"

On Gruumm's ship Gruumm is happy (**if he can be happy)** and pleased with the plan and claims that Earth will soon belong to him.

It was almost 9 at night when Mia snuck to the command center. She goes in and sees her father looking a something and he looks up at her and says "are you okay" she nodded and said "are you?" He nodded but said nothing she went closer to him and said "look I know you are scared I know I am scared but we WILL get through this...I just found you dad and I am not ready to let go"

**That's 2 in one day man I am good! Huge shout out to ** hypherlutz21

I liked this much better...My last post was not what I wanted so I might take it down and try again but thats okay!


	9. Messenger part 2

It was the day after Mia and the commander talked and Mia was not seen again no one knew why until they traced her to the training room she had the light saber in her hand and was fighting with a robot she looked tired like she has been doing it all night. She looks up when she hears them stops what she is doing and goes over to them and says "I need to practice they almost killed me yesterday" Cruger was about to say something when the alarm rang and since they couldn't confined Shorty because he ran. They all got in the Delta Command Center as Mia looked at her father and said "we are to big there is no way we can stop him he is to fast" he nodded and said "but we have to try no matter what" everyone nodded and focused.

They were losing Shorty was to fast..They hated when Mia was right. They were getting ready for another attack from Shorty when all the sudden a mysterious voice under SPD orders told the monster to halt. The voice comes from another zord! The rangers look at each other and Mia says "another ranger?" The rangers looked on in awe as the unknown ranger used his weapons and speed to take down Shorty. After the unknown ranger took down Shorty he want after Morgana and Destruction who shoot lasers at the now known Omega ranger he uses morpher to speed himself up and catch the laser pellets that where being fired at him.

After Morgana and Destruction run away, the rangers caught up with Omega ranger and right away he he says "this isn't the first or last time we will meet" then he leaves by walking away.

At the command center everyone was talking about the new ranger. Mia was in the corner thinking when Sky yelled "be quit"! everyone looked a him as he looked Mia and asked "what are you thinking?" Mia looks down and said "something doesn't feel right I mean this new ranger comes to our aid then tells us that it wont be the last time we will meet" she looks at her father and is about so say more when a ball of energy comes in and says "I am here to stop Morgana , Shorty and Devastation, I came from a time portal" the team looks at Bridge as he uses his psychic power to detect pure energy. Omega Ranger revels he was crystallized when he came through the portal. Mia looked at him and said "just cuz your wearing an SPD uniform means nothing to me and just cuz your from the future means nothing to me..Just thought I would through that out there" she turns to her father and is about to say something when the alarm goes off the rangers start to get ready but Omega ranger stops them saying "no!, stopping Morgana and Devastation is up to me your inferior technology would only get in the way" he goes to leave but stops saying "plus if I don't do this then someone here could end up dead" he points to Mia and says "make sure she doesn't leave, in my time she dies from an attack from Devastation the whole SPD died with her". Everyone in the room looks at Mia then at Omega all thinking the same thing is she going to die today if she goes out to fight? No one knew but Mia's voice interrupts their thoughts saying "GUYS! Do not listen to him if I die then I die to me it means that my life is complete I died to save my life and the people I care about" she looks at her father and is about to say something when he cuts her off saying "that may be true cadet but ...I will not send you out there to be killed" she looked at Sky and saw it written on his face he agreed with her father, the whole team did. She glared at all of them then said "fine I'll be in my room" then leaves, everyone looks at her then at Omega as he says "I need to go but stay out of my way"

Omega took down krybots he took down he takes on Morgana but while he is battling her, Devastation decides to unleash his fury circle on the both of them. With Omega hurt and down the other rangers are hesitant to help him until the commander has to remind them of the SPD code so they all minus Mia and the commander go help Omega whether he wants it or not.

They got to Omega and he looks at them and says "why are you hear I thou.." Jack looks at him and says "yeah but we are SPD and we stick together" but even as he says this Devastation uses his fury circle on the rangers but the rangers fight it by using heart and courage to motivate them through the fury circle. Omega ranger calls judgment mode and find him guilty then he finishes Devastation then Devastation grows.

The rangers finish the job with Delta squad megazord and omegamax cycle.

Back at SPD the commander is congratulating Omega ranger for his job well done but Omega says "thank you sir but I didn't do it alone" then Kat says that "until we can find a portal to get you home you and your Zord can stay here" Jack looks at him and says "okay I guess I will show you around" Omega goes into his energy ball form and says "you don't need to I grew up here, you probably know me by my human name Sam , I told you I would become a ranger like you guys" he gloats. The rangers minus Mia run after him.

Speaking of Mia where is she at?

**3 chapters in one weekend I must be a rock star! (: lol **

**Again huge thanks ****hypherlutz21 who reviews all the time!**

**I left with a life hanger what do you think she is up to? **


	10. Zapped

The rangers where all in the common room while Syd told them their horoscopes. Mia was reading when she heard her fathers footsteps she looked up to see him standing at the door he called for Omega who changed from his energy form to his morphed form. He also called for Sky who got up saying "probably wants me to do something" but when he got to the commander he says " I need Omega for the time being can you take his duties for the day?" Sky nodded but didn't say anything until he got back to the other rangers. "He wanted me to take on Omega's duties" Jack looks at him and says "not that I don't like Omega or anything but Cruger is always using Omega and getting him out of his duties.." Bridge looks at Jack and said "yeah its almost like Omega is Cruger's long lost son or something" they hear Mia get up and look at her she looks at them and said "look you guys can be jealous all you want but I wont be the one getting in trouble when you do something stupid" she was about to leave but Jack stopped her saying "what you trying to say that you aren't jealous that your dad is spending more time with Omega then he has with you since he found out about you being his daughter? please I don't believe it for a second" she looked at Jack and said " Omega is...important okay my father needs intel on the future and if you have a hard time believing that then...you ..." she runs out with tears in her eyes. Everyone looks at Jack as Sky said "you didn't have to make her cry".

Mia was walking the hallways to her room and thinking am I jealous? No I can't be Cruger just is to busy to treat me like his daughter then again I do not really treat him like my father... I need to get away for awhile. So that night she packs a small bag leaves a with Ric and leaves.

The rangers wanted to prove them self's to the commander so they go undercover to watch a magic show not knowing that the commander sent Omega to be undercover.

Syd goes really undercover as she is the magician's assistant, the magician uses a spell on her and makes her do anything he says.

When the rangers find out that Syd has been brain washed Bridge is able to get her to morph and she is back to normal. The rangers go to megazords to fight one of Broodwing's robots.

At the Command center the commander is congratulating the rangers but also says that there is no room for petty jealousy. Then he looks around the room and asks"where is Mia?" The team looks around as well and sees that she is not with them and look down as the commander asks them what they know Jack looks at him and says " I think I upset her sir we were jealous and I may have taken it out on her..She ran away from us crying..We haven't seen her since" Then Ric comes in and sits down while he hands a note to the commander.

_Dear Commander_

_You may be wondering where I am or maybe not but I have asked Ric to get this to you as soon as possible. I realized that being here is a great thing and I am helping to stop Gruumm but I need some __space..Some of the things that i have been thinking about aren't vary good but the point is I am okay and I will come every time there is a battle that I am needed but at the moment I need some space from SPD and rules...Please forgive me._

_ From Mia _

The rangers all looked at the commander shocked that Mia left. Kat looked at the commander and said "I can track her morpher if you want me to" he looks at her and says "no she is right maybe she can find something that we can't give her".

**Okay I know this one is short but I needed it that way...I have a plan but it needed to have a jump start...r and r**

**HUGE thanks for my friend ****hypherlutz21!**


	11. Who knew?

Its been 4 weeks since Mia left she would come and go as the team would need her but never stay to say hello or chat.

But there was one time she didn't go

The rangers were having their hand full with a monster and the commander called Mia but when she didn't come they got worried so they let it slide and commander went to the rangers aid but after a few weeks of her not answering the team has been getting worried so they send out for her morpher and find it a couple of block of SPD at a place called Sing It. They all go even Kat and Boom they find a place to sit then wait.

A couple of minuets later the curtain opens to the light ranger who is wearing all white in front of mic

She says to the crowd "This is my last day here then I need to go back to home but this is going to be the best night yet, I thank everyone for coming" then the music starts

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

After the song Mia says into the mic "That song I dedicated to my parents who I miss and my birth mother who I haven't meet yet" she looks down then says "the next song I am going to sing is for my birth father who is my here and I know misses my birth mom every single day and just like me I wish that she was here."

Cruger was shocked that his daughter was singing about this and his wife.

You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand

Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me thereain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

My hero is you

Cruger had tears in his eyes he had no clue she felt like this he had no clue she could sing. 

"the next song I am going to sing is for a guy I like so much but couldn't really keep a promise to him like I planned".

Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
I still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love

Sky could not believe that Mia was singing about them it was crazy..He thought he was crazy for loving her but maybe she loved him to.

Mia looked into the crowd and said "thanks again everyone since that was the last song I will be out there after I get things ready back here so stay and I can sign stuff".

10 minutes later she was out and with the crowd and was talking to people she turns around and sees people that look like friends then she sees the dog and KNOWS so she runs to them and says "what are you guys doing here?" her father looked at her and said "when we were in trouble you wouldn't come we got worried" she looked down and said "yeah I had to leave my morpher in a lock box" they looked at her wrist and saw it there and looked at her, she saw their looks and said "yeah it changed a couple of days ago...That why today was my last day ..Morgana and some krybots attacked me a few days ago I didn't have my morpher on and I was almost hurt but got away". Cruger looked at her and said "you never said you could sing" she looked down and said "yeah its what I have been missing..Wait you heard those songs?" everyone nodded and she looked down and said "oh" then said "we should go I miss SPD" they all nod and as they leave Morgana appears in front of them. She looks and says "aha back again white ranger" then attacks and before the other rangers could morph Mia says "I got this one I have a score to settle" she morphs saying "SPD emergence" in her suit she says "SPD white ranger" then attacks the evil Morgana and after she is close to winning Morgana runs for the hills.

3 in one day...YAY!


	12. Reflection part 1

18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave

Don't forget to remember me'

_Mia was thinking, why couldn't I have told her I loved her?_

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
'Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell Memaw that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be

Don't forget to remember me' 

_I wish I could talk to her, ask her things about the heart._

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me  
_I miss her so much. I wish she could hold me one more time._

But don't forget to remember me'

"Hey Mia" Mia looked up to see Sky and smiled "Hey your self" he grinned and asked "what was that you were singing?"

"Oh that song..It was for my mom..It's her birthday today"

"oh, I know that its your mom's birthday and you want to enjoy your day off but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come along"

She grinned and asked "where are we going"?

"Am I taking that as a yes? and we are going to the Gamma Orion to a maximum security prison to talk to a prisoner named Mirloc".

She looked down and said "because of how aliens we have defeated are suddenly coming back to hunt us" he nodded and asked "so? Will you come with me?

"I don't know Sky, the commander doesn't know I am goin with you and lately hes been watching me a lot. When finds that I am not here..How will he react?"

Sky looked up and answered "I don't know M but I do not want to go alone"

"fine but he doesn't know"

They get to the Gamma Orion and cover, shiny or reflective surfaces. They go in the cell holding Mirloc and he sees them.

"Ah the SPD Power Rangers"

Mia glares at him and said " We have some questions for you"

"ah but I want something in return, Each of you must give me your tragic story"

Mia looked at Sky and he nodded so she said "okay we have a deal".

"The alien your looking for is Slate he uses alien DNA to copy them"

"now I want some stories"

The prisoner grinned and said "okay Blondie you first"

She nodded and said "okay"

_"A few months ago I was brought here from the past because I am this super teen or baby at the time of my birth. I was put in a black whole and grew up to be a good kid. Well since Gruumm wanted me the SPD rangers brought me here but when I got here I checked up on my parents to see if or when they died and they died about two years after I left by a drunk drive. I think that there are things that I couldn't tell them and It hurts that I am alive and they are not."_

ha hah Mirloc laughed " poor kid I bet your birth parents are very proud of you, I hope they know that your a baby and cry for your mommy"! "hahahahahah man next blue boy"

_"My dad was a red ranger he fought for me and my mom but then he died and after that I did everything I could do to become a red ranger"_

"Both of your stories are in fact very stupid and not very good" he laughed "but I got a good kick out of it"

A minute later Sky has a tear and Mia who was trying to hold it in breaks and starts to cry. With that the prisoner leaves by tear drop. The two rangers realize what just happened.

Okay so there is that one! Not as long and not really how it really ended.

P.s My Space bar does not like me..anyone know how to fix it?

R and R please


	13. Reflection part 2

Mia was waiting for the commander to yell at her but when he got to the command center he told her some news that would make Sky mad

"Mirloc is the alien that killed his father and I need you to help him"

Mia glared at her father and said "and you didn't think about telling this when you send him on this mission?"

"I thought about it but then he might be emotional"

Mia almost yelled but said in a quiet voice "emotional, do you not know not Sky?"

he gave her a look and she said "okay I will help him if I can"

he laughed and said " everyone knows that you like each other and if anyone can help you I am positive that it will be you".

Right as he said that Sky comes bursting in with a pissed off look on his face

"commander why didn't you tell me that Mirloc killed my father?"

Before Cruger could say anything Mia spoke

"look Sky I am with you on this but he didn't tell you because he wasn't sure how you would react"

he rounded on her fast and all but yelled

"and how do you know? Did he tell you because your his daughter? Maybe you never had feelings for me? because I never had feelings for you"!

Not even a second after he said this did she look hurt and turn around and run out of the command center.

"Sky I told her so she can help you, but she has always liked you"

Sky turned around and looked after where she left.

Mia was running down the hall with tears in her eyes. She left SPD she didn't want anyone to see her crying it made her look weak. She was walking when she heard this laughing sound she turned around but no one was there she turns to walk again and sees Mirloc!

"What do you want?"

Mirloc laughed and said "I think you know" and he ran at her and grabbed her knocking her out in the process.

Mia woke up in a cell and wondered where she was then she heard a noise she looked up through the bars and saw lots of krybots then she saw Gruumm coming her way. She backed up and waited as he come in front of her cell and said

"Hello light ranger, how do you like your new room?"

she glared at him and said "um that's a great question I think it could some color and some decoration"

he laughed evilly and said "never! this shall be your new home until Earth is destroyed"!

Back in Earth

Sky was looking for Mia when he gets called back to base to help deal with Mirloc. All the ranges but Omega are captured he was able to break the mirror and set the rangers free. Sky defeated Mirloc but before he put Mirloc back confinement Mirloc said

"I hope you miss your girlfriend because she is Gruumms forever!"

With that said Sky puts Mirloc back in confinement .

Back at SPD Kat is looking for any signs of Mia but getting none.

So? How is this one?

I have been bored so I might be uploading and writing faster.

Rand R


	14. SWAT part 1

With Mia missing the rangers were getting on each others more then usual and Sky was just unhappy because it was his fault. He didn't realize how much he would miss her.

Kat was looking at news report saying that some unknown attack on gamma 4 when Kat looked at the commander and asked

"are you okay?"

He looked at her and asked "yeah why?"

"Doggy your daughter is missing and from what we know she is on Gruumm's ship"

he glared at her and said "I know Kat but I do not want to feel emotions right now it could hurt SPD"

Mia was sitting in her cell she has already tried using her powers but they seem to have abandoned her.

Then she hears something and turns around and sees Gruumm with a dog that looks like her father.

"Isinia meet your daughter Mia and the the white light ranger"

Mia was so shocked that standing in front of her was her birth mother

"Mia I thought that Gruumm killed you"

Mia shook her head no but still couldn't say anything

Gruumm looked at the two and said "if you want her to live Isinia you need to sacrifice your self"

"NO" Mia screamed

Isinia looked at him and said "let her go and I will"

Gruumm smiled and said "done" he teleported Mia right in front of SPD

"Doggy I am getting Mia's energy reading and she is right outside"

Her and Cruger ran down and saw Mia on her knees crying

"Mia, Mia whats wrong"

but she wouldn't talk if anything she cried harder

The rangers where still on Zentor and therefor had to clue that Mia was in a state of not talking. They where still trying to figure out their issues. Getting attacked by Krybots and some giant scorpion monster.

So what do you think happend to Mia mom?

R andR

I have been bored so I hope to post more often!


	15. SWAT part 2

With Mia not talking and the rangers on Zentor, Cruger has no choice but to help Omega and leave his daughter.

When the rangers returned with the S.W.A.T and rescue the commander and Omega but the happenings is not long because the commander says

"Mia is back"

Again everyone is happy especially Sky, but again its short lived when the commander says the words they didn't want to hear

"rangers, something happened to her on Gruumm's ship. She won't talk, when we found her she was crying"

the rangers looked at their commander as Jack stepped up and said

" we will do anything we can help her she is like my little sister"

the rangers nod at what Jack said.

The rangers, Kat, Boom, and Cruger all get to the infirmary to see Mia sitting up in bed singing

Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls and gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken

The way she sang it, she sounded broken. Then she started to cry again that's when Doggy ran in to the room but she didn't look at him, she looked down but when she heard Sky she looked up

"Guys, Commander can I talk to her?"

the commander looked at his daughter and said

"Sky as much as I want to let you talk to her I.."

"Its okay" they heard someone say but it was so quit that they looked at her and she said " I need to talk to him too"

Cruger looks at them and finally says

"fine"

They all leave as Sky sits down on a chair

"Mia I am so sorry about what I said before"

She grinned "don't be I know how you feel and you were upset its only natural"

he looked down and said "what happened on Gruumm's "

She looked down and said "can you get the team they may what to hear this".

He nods and gets everyone and they sit down

Mia looks at her father and says "you know when Benaag said mom was still alive?"

he nodded

Mia looked down and felt the tears start to come she said " she was until Gruumm made her choose..."

she looked up at her father and said

"She had to choose between me and her...he killed her..He said if you want her to live Isinia you need to sacrifice your self" she looked down whispered "she didn't even know me but she saved me..she thought I was dead" Mia stood up and looked out the window.

Do you guys think that she is really dead?


	16. Robotpalooza

Weeks later Mia has been around her father a lot more and training with the light saber.

When Mia is in the command center she is with her father and Kat who has become more like her mom then a friend. She only goes out to with the rangers every once in a while she still didn't feel up to fighting her mothers killer.

Mia was with the rangers early in the morning when Bridge came in all sleepy looking "is it possible we fought three robots last night and were losing?" he asked everyone that was in the room Mia looked at him "no I don't think so" he looked at her "I thought it was a dream but I was asleep so I couldn't be sure it was a dream until I was woke up" Jack interrupted him "Bridge your brain might be able to think like this, this early in the morning but mine can't" Z nodded agreeing with him before the alarm went off with Kat saying something about weird energy around, so the rangers took off.

With Mia in the Command Center with the Commander and Kat she watched as everyone else stopped the monster. Everyone was in the ranger lounge room when Bridge said "Jack do you think its strange that in my dream we fight three robots than fight a robot the very next day?" Jack stops walking so he can knock on Bridges forehead "hello we're SPD fighting robots is what we do, and we fight robots all the time we might fight one later on today" Mia grinned "yeah bridge we fight them all the time" everyone turned to her "what?" Then she looks down "okay you fight them all time, and I help every once in a while" they nodded then hear Kat say on the speaker "robot attack sector 12" Jack looks at him " or right now" and they get in formation. They left then came back having stopped the one eye robot, and when they got back they were in the Command Center. Bridge was sleeping when we walked in and my father walked over to him "cadet Carson..Bridge" Bridge continued snoring before saying "five more minutes Sky" the Commander said "alright you just sleep as long as you want" Bridge answered back "thanks". Jack whispered "you've got to be kidding me" the Commander then yelled "cadet Carson on your feet now" Bridge stumbled awake falling on the ground then at attention "Do you think that the Command Center is a place where you can take a tap?" Bridge like he was never asleep at all "no sir" "do you think that fighting two robots is tiring?" Again "no sir but five is" the commander turned and asked "how is it you fought five and everyone here fought two" again Mia felt that everyone even her father was looking at her and swore that the next time the alarm went off she would go with them and fight. Sky whispered "don't answer Bridge" but of course bridge answered "dream fighting sir" Z and Sid together said "he answered" Bridge then explained what they looked like and Kat told the Commander that SPD command just sent information that robots matching Bridges description attacked Alpha 5 "what if Bridge is picking up on their energy?" He nodded told the rangers to get some rest but then the alarm went off making them moan "none of that you're rangers" the rangers get in position and morph then leave. "I hope they'll be alright" Kat says then the commander says "they have to be alright they are all that we have" both not noticing that Mia has disappeared. "SPD emergence, SPD light ranger" and took off with the other not even knowing she was with them.

Bridge got thrown to the ground my an alien and Jack got hurt I had to stop this "hey alien" he turned "oh white ranger how nice of you to join us" the other rangers got up and went next to her "you came this time why" Jack asked she turned to him "you guys need me and sooner or later I am going to need to be here for you" then she turned to the monster and attacked him screaming "I'm tired of being scared and sad! Your going down" the rangers finish it off and go to the runners "commander, Kat I'm going with Sky" I say over the com I can hear my father debate this over the com "commander I need to do this" he nod "right be careful all of you" we all nod and go to the runners. We stop them and head back to SPD where everyone is resting.

I am in the courtyard singing when I hear the alarm and run to the command center. After finding out about Bridge; we head to find and help him. They go swat mode as I just turn up the light power we defeat the orange and blue heads when we hear Kat "since you are in swat mode why don't you head back to base and get my gift" "got it Kat we say" I go just because I can when I see a pure white runner "Kat this might be a dumb question but is the white runner mine?" I heard her chuckle on the other end "yes Mia me and the commander were waiting for you to jump in again to give it to you" I grin and jump into my runner "thanks Kat". We finish the bad guys! I go back to singing and Bridge goes to sleep.

Okay everyone I am soooo sorry! I havent updated any of my old stories at allll! I am surprised I updated this one! If I have anymore Followers please comment on how this one is!


End file.
